


Makes It Right

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [31]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tears won't stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes It Right

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #287 – _Old/New_.
> 
> Prompt used = old

He's crying, the tears won't stop, he's tired and sick, sweaty and shaking, a fever that just won't break. Trapped in bed, damp covers sticking to him, ones he'd tried kicking at feebly, only now he's too weak for even that. Might have heard the phone ringing –

Might have heard the roar of Gene's voice, the boom of his door being kicked in –

And Sam wants to die, Gene seeing him like this, only Sam knows – because it's Gene – it's really okay.

Gene's voice demanding he hold himself together, well, it shouldn't be this right, but it never gets old.


End file.
